Teapot
by silence is sweet
Summary: Alice and Tarrant have been dating for a while, after Alice decided to stay in Wonderland. But even with cute pet names and the occasional naughty rendezvous, she never expected he would try to... pull such a risky stunt during Tea with the Queen! (Au one-shot, 2k words. My first story- CONSTRUCTIVE criticism encouraged! No beta, my mistakes are my own)


Alice was a normal girl. At least, she was prone to telling herself that. Despite her more than whimsical nature and her strange nuances, she did truly fancy herself to be fairly normal, especially considering her place of work, and her general place of life. One of the most normal, in fact. And of course, that meant she had to be dating one of the least normal people in all of existence.

"Tea, teapot?" A slightly rough, crazed voice uttered from across the table, and Alice looked up to meet his green eyes. Alice often found herself to stare into them for longer than she meant to often, so she looked down and adjusted herself in her chair to compensate. It really wasn't her fault she couldn't meet his eyes at the moment- not when she was still quite sore from yesterday! His grin had been as bright as Cheshire's as his white-gold eyes looked into hers. Alice could still remember his mouth, his voice, and the vibrations of his deep brogue against the milky white of her thigh... and higher. Alice shivered and looked to the rest of the table. She was having the bloody queen in today! She should not be doing this- thinking such sinful thoughts at the table.

"Oh yes, of course," Alice said as brightly as she could manage, subtly shifting her weight from one side to the next. She didn't realize it, but really what she was trying to do was very, very simple- find some form of release. The seam of her pantalets was running directly to the more womanly parts of her anatomy, and it felt nice.

"I ca' a'most tas't yer lovely heat still, teapot," Tarrent had leaned over to her side of the table, and he whispered to her as he leaned over to pour her tea, the steam rising to cover the subtle movement of his ruby red lips. His eyes were now tinged gold now, but he did an awfully good show of hiding it, his long lashes whispering across his face as he looked down and stirred his tea. His smirk was subtle, but it made it clear he knew exactly what he was doing to her and he was happy about it! Alice huffed as she felt half her blood move to her cheeks, tingeing them pink as roses.

Pink as roses. Oh, dear, that sent the other half downwards. She remembered very vividly her first time with Tarrant, in the gardens. Ducking under the shade of an aphrodisiana, a purple-and-red tree with a trunk that showed people in various... states... of intimacy. Tarrant had only wanted to tell her its history, but as soon as he handed her one of the blossoms the smell began to affect her. Tarrant had sworn to mamorial and back that he didn't know anything about it- that he was immune. It didn't matter- Alice had been planning to preposition him for weeks anyway. She hadn't expected it to be in the Queen's garden with a bush of roses yelling at them to find a more suitable location and that they were 'disrupting the peace and tranquility of the white's lands'.

Alice keened and moaned under her breath, trying to keep herself silent at the table. The queen was talking to Mally about one of her newest advancements in weaponry- a sword that changed size just by asking with a code, that way she could use any weapon laid out on the battle field in case of war. Alice tried to focus on that, but Tarrant's eyes were drawing lines of fire on her chest and arms, and she was in a state she couldn't help. She gritted her teeth. She had never come this close to dismissing the queen from her table before- even though there had been a few occasions- No! She mustn't think such naughty, naughty thoughts at the table!

"Mally, I think it is about time you showed the queen and Thakery a demonstration of this sword. The arena is only a few minutes away in Salazin Grum, if you take the queen's coach... I wouldn't mind- and I don't think Alice would either. Would you, teapot?" Tarrant said. He didn't look up from his cup- but his voice was so calm! Her voice would be quivering if she tried to... Alice narrowed her eyes. He was challenging her, wasn't he? Hoping she wouldn't try to speak up?

Alice coughed once and looked up from her own teapot, her glassy blue eyes displaying only a fraction of the desire she felt. Two could play at this game.

"Of course, my queen. What-Whatever your desire is, I assure you I wouldn't mind if we took this tea time for another date," Good. Alice had only slipped once! Alice looked over to Tarrant, who was looking at her with slightly narrowed eyes.

"Oh, delightful. I must say I do find the concept interesting- though I do not think we will have to worry for war for years to come," The queen's soothing voice said from the other end of the table, and she stood, walking over to the gleaming white coach that stood on the outskirts of the outcropping, rimmed by brightly colored trees on either side. Mally scurried after the queen, closely followed by Thakery- who didn't scurry so much as jitter his way towards the coach and into it.

"Farfarren, friends!" Tarrant said brightly, but his hand crept up towards Alice's neck, and one of his thimbled fingers rubbed at the skin below her ear, sending a shiver down her back and making wetness pool between her thighs.

"Far-Farfarren!" Alice squeaked, cursing herself for not remaining as composed as her companion. None of the occupants of the coach seemed to mind, however, as it was already disappearing into the thicket.

"I must sey yer losin' yer tackt, Ahlice," Tarrant whispered into her ear, his warm breath sliding over a few strands of blonde that had come undone from its up do.

"No, you are just getting better at the game," Alice said lightly, turning to face him and placing her hands on his neck. He was a head taller than her, but she pulled him into a kiss easily. It was burning and cold all at once. Alice was a practical girl- she never expected kissing could be quite like this. Never... until him. Alice groaned into his mouth and jumped, loving how his hands, toughed by his trade, gripped her upper legs and thin waist instead of her butt. So gentlemanly. Alice wanted to laugh. Her knees locked around his waist as she moved her lips from his and began to kiss at his neck instead.

"Ah-Ahlice. The cab'n is o'er tha," Tarrant ground out, pushing her away slightly. She jumped off of him and slid her hands down her skirt, fixing it.

"Very well- I thought the Lavirin was blooming nicely and provided more than enough shade, but pay me no mind," Alice said carefully as she smirked. She was still standing very close to him- the evidence of just how much he wanted her was very much on display. Alice turned before her desire could become as noticeable- in the flush of her cheeks and the panting coming from her lips. Never had she been so thankful all her desire did was ruin her knickers. It made an awfully good poker face in times like this.

Alice entered the cabin they shared swiftly, and instead of making for the bedroom she made for a different direction instead. The left wing of the house was the most colorful- and the largest. Every room had a different purpose, though most of them were reserved for some form of millinery. But one room was 'Alice's nook', and Alice knew very well how much time Tarrant spent in there. How else could he churn out such splendid dresses for her so often? Alice clicked the lock on the door and opened it. The ever-burning candles lit up the small space, which had a simple wooden desk in the center for designing and forms and sewing things strewn about the rest of the area, with one corner reserved for only ribbon. Alice felt more than heard Tarrant enter behind her, as he slid his hand down the front of her dress as he wrapped his other around her waist.

"Ahn odd choice a' location, dear'st," Tarrent's brogue was heavy now, and Alice leaned into his touch.

"No I know for a fact you have a fantasy of taking me right... right on that desk over there," Alice whispered into the shell of his ear, which was near her only because he was kissing up and down the side of her neck. Her skin was prickled in gooseflesh already and her knickers were soaked- she didn't know how long she would last. Tarrant groaned his agreement to her and lifted her up onto the desk, divulging her of her layers faster than ever before, until she was left in only her underclothing. He was working on his own when he suddenly stopped and leaned into her, his eyes scanning over her form.

"Why is a raven like a writing desk, teapot?" He asked her slowly as he slid his pants down and kicked them away, leaving him in only a pair of boxers.

"Because it is not the time to bring up either, dearest," Alice said, her hands searching for the best place to be. Around his neck so she could feel the long red tendrils of hair that curled in the best possible way? His hat was already gone, placed upon a hat rack in the foyer, and the unrestricted access was nice. But much more promising was his chest, which was porcelain white and toned from his work. Her hands found their way there, resting against his chest as he grinned up at her.

"I supp'se tha's correct, teapot," and with that, he divulged her of her kickers, sliding them down and over her legs, and placed one finger on her femininity, making her buck against them. With his free hand he divulged her of her brassiere and took one rosy nipple into his mouth. She gasped at that, bucking into him as he made small circles over her most sensitive area.

"Please," She begged, and he obliged- dipping one finger, then two, into her heat. He curled them into her, motioning inside of her and drawing prayers in her need. He touched something that set her on fire, a raging inferno that started with a bolt of lightning and ended with her entire being shaking, her hands searching for grasp on the table and her nails dragging across them. She moaned against him and heaved as the aftershocks continued to slice her body into parts, ripe for consuming. And consume her they did- she felt like she didn't exist at one point, blacked out at she was. It all happened very quickly however, and soon she was facing a very pleased, very pained looking Hatter.

"The answer I ha' was tha thay both screach if you scrahch 'em," Tarrant said, lifting her hands from the table and holding them tightly. Alice looked down to see that she had indeed placed scratch marks on the sides of the table, and she immediately felt bad.

"I'm sorry, Tarrant," she spoke quickly, looking down. "I didn't mean-"

"Nouh, teapot, ne'er sorry," Tarrant smiled a toothy grin at her that melted her insides and then he kissed her deeply, which ignited the fire in her belly anew. She helped him divulge himself of his boxers and she took him in her hands for a moment, but he took her hands away and placed them on his shoulders. He speared her then, in the most literal way possible- she felt torn into two. She groaned as he pushed into her, but she noticed he seemed to be going slower than normally, which was just fine with her.

"I cahnnot keep forhm it long, teapot," He grunted in her ear. She grinned up at him and took his lips on hers again as she silently begged for him to go faster, pushing her hips into his and groaning into his mouth. He obliged, and it didn't take long until both of them were seeing stars.

Tarrant pulled out of her and went to sit on the desk's chair, pulling on his boxers and pants as he did.

"Ah'll never get ahny work done," He commented dryly as Alice turned around to face him, still naked on the desk. His fingers were tracing the claw marks deeply imbedded in the wood. Alice smiled and slid off the desk and into his lap. She placed her head on his chest, exhausted.

"You don't have too," she whispered.


End file.
